


驯

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Racing Game (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mike Gwilym
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 翁婿变情人
Relationships: Charles Roland/Sid Halley





	驯

Jenny刚离开他那会儿，他想在赛场上毁掉自己。他鞭打着马儿，上下颠簸，神经快要绷断，追逐着死亡，一心祈求着速度达到极限时他能迎来解脱。最后他摔下来，进了医院，左手残废了。

他把自己关在公寓里，不看报纸，只在收音机里听小提琴。躺在沙发上，想要就此烂掉。晚上闭眼时，他希望不要再醒来；不幸第二天他又在阳光里睁开眼睛，于是他又拿起烟，蜷成更舒服的姿势，把白天消磨过去。

可能是太久没听到他的消息了，Charlie竟登门拜访，并且用老套的说辞让他振作起来。这一套对于他是左耳进右耳出，但他确实对Charlie提供的工作很感兴趣。这是一个转移注意的好方法，他没有多想答应了。

刚刚开始调查时，他绞尽脑汁，把他能利用的一切都调动起来。他白天跑地方收集材料，夜晚冲洗照片，一张张分析。Charlie和他一起翻看那些材料，抽着呛人的雪茄，还总是莫名其妙地笑起来，好像对他提供的推理以外的东西更感兴趣。他能感觉到这一点，尤其是Charlie好几次明显没在认真听，而是端详着他脸上的什么东西。他不知道是怎么回事，唯一能做的就是集中自己的精力，以期用他高密度的剖析把Charlie再度拉回来，他知道Charlie没法拒绝这种挑战。

直到后来他和Charlie上床了，他才知道，那种眼神不过是Charlie的暗示，一种他自己也无意间受用的情趣。

他离不开这种合作了。一旦一个案子告破，他再度失去了重心。无限接近答案的那一刻，他觉得自己全身心被空白的喜悦填满。好像他很早以前就知道有这样的结果。越过那顶峰，他再次空虚了起来。

他不懂自己想要什么，于是假装自己什么都不想要。很少有东西会让他主动追求，因为他早就把已经属于自己的紧紧护在怀中。

他已经发现了一个例外，这意味着他又找到了自己的目标。Charlie总能给他带来惊喜，给他带来不同于他人的愉快合作，尽管他很少对Charlie表现出自己的喜欢。Charlie还不属于自己，他想要Charlie属于自己。

依赖的产生是一个缓慢而复杂的过程。最初，对于一个渴望放逐自我的年轻人来说，看到和蔼可亲的前任岳父出现在面前，可不是什么好事。不过，他从没料到，Charlie是他闭门不出两周后，第一个上门来找他的人。他环视着空气污浊的凌乱房间，又看向窝在沙发里的人。

“你这是怎么了？”对方露出少有的严肃神色，“原先那个骄傲的冠军去哪儿了呢？”

“没用的，Charlie.”他站起身，走到窗前背对他，轻柔地回答，“这一招对我没用。”

Charlie看了他半天，亮出了底牌，把一份报纸投到他身边。“看看吧，你的朋友出事了。”他漫不经心地阅读起来。说实在的，现在就是有人要过来杀他，他也会开门欢迎。一个曾经的队友的死，又有什么好关心的呢？甚至，Charlie提到的，背后的操纵者和阴谋，也是司空见惯的，与他有什么关系？他明白自己最初应承去调查，只是因为这件事可以转移自己注意罢了。

渐渐地，他确实在认真考虑Charlie的提议。随着调查的事件逐渐显出眉目，他总是把计划的每一环节都反复掂量，思考自己要从那里下手，要去找谁，需要什么帮手。每天早晨起床时，他的思维都活跃不已，心又跳动起来。一切都复活了。

他们每晚都一起分析和谋划。他们在取得重大进展时会一起喝一杯。他们在遇到危险时彼此掩护。Charlie在他受伤时为他包扎，Charlie的家也成为了他歇息的地方。终于，所有回忆中添上了一笔性经历。这经历本身也成为他们的默契。

每一次Charlie都挑着他脆弱的时候出现，帮助他度过困难的时候。他熬过去了，他明白Charlie救了自己一命。Charlie不来，他就算不死，也可能真的会在床上烂掉。现在，他很少再被困在不幸的回忆中了。甚至他还找到了不敢奢求的东西，一种持续的，明亮的快乐。每一次他和Charlie要一起去做什么事，这种快乐就会浮上心头。

他想起自己的老师说过的话：驯服好马，需要给足它耐心，不纵容它的坏脾气，但也不能罚得太过，挫伤它的自尊。然后，训练它和自己合作，给它奖励。每天都要和它待一段时间，给它洗澡，和它一起玩。渐渐的，驯马人和马都会离不开彼此。马会像保护生命一般，忠诚地守卫主人的名誉。

他不想当Charlie的马。这为老不尊的自从上过床以后就总是拿骑马这门艺术开玩笑，把它与难以启齿的事情扯上关系。

但他不排斥人们依然以骑手来称呼他。他是天生的竞技者，骑手或侦探，只是追逐与竞争的对象不同罢了。他还有一种会受到上流圈子欢迎的女性化气质，帮助他和人打交道。假如剥掉所有荣耀，他只不过是个小个子，肌肉都紧贴在瘦小的骨架上。上学时他差点被人忽悠进了学校戏剧社团当反串角色，他的小腿和脚腕都很细，穿上女士舞鞋丝毫不违和。他长了一张秀气的娃娃脸，不利于侦探的工作，因为太容易被认出来。

所有这一切，都是Charlie在床上称赞过的，他不做回答，却像个姑娘一样红了脸。Charlie趁机去捏他的大腿内侧，说不愧是最好的骑手，那里的肌肉真紧实，他也厚着脸皮任由他。对于他们之间的新关系，他接受得很快。

几年前他和Jenny新婚那一阵子，Charlie经常来看望女儿，顺带和他聊天，给人的第一印象是人畜无害的油滑老富翁。有一次，Charlie突然跟他说，把太多情感投入在赛场和马儿身上，不是一件好事，他才开始注意这老头。“我没有勒令你改变的意思，”他笑着说，“只是，那样你会失去很多快乐的。”

他知道Charlie说得对，但他不会因此改变。他最快乐的时候是在赛场上奔驰的时光，是在一马当先接近终点之前的那一瞬间。他最珍惜这种快乐，最想要这种快乐，宁愿在其他时候忍受无聊与悲哀。

但Charlie确实说动了他，让他看到了以前从没留意过的地方。他一直待在万舟竞发的海平面以上，没有看过海面以下黑暗地带的美丽鱼群。每当Charlie远远地冲他笑，那些鱼群的身影就开始雪花一般闪动。他和他的女儿一样，有浅蓝色的眼睛，宽阔的耳垂和开朗的笑声。他在婚礼上唱歌，唱给他的女儿，他的歌喉不错，赢得一片掌声。他站在一旁，独独捕捉到Charlie投向他的微妙眼神。他觉得Charlie仿佛也在唱给他听。无论他是被他的风度和歌声吸引，还是耽于回味他过去的建议，在那一刻的感觉都是那么奇妙。在晚风里，太阳慢慢下沉，Charlie牵着Jenny的手走下高台，拿起酒杯谈笑起来，Jenny则任性吹起了笛子。他小心地观察着，看到Charlie灰色的头发染上粉红色的晚霞。

走入这行以后，他曾经以为自己不会有闲心玩任何乐器，但他那天以后就开始向Jenny学笛子。Jenny会的曲子，还是Charlie教的。出院以后，他曾经以为自己不会再踏入公众生活。但Charlie只消一次拜访，就让他走了出来。甚至于在热水房被折磨的那一次，他以为自己有幸逃生以后，不会再踏入这种危险了。他需要自保。但再次见到Charlie，他暂时忘掉了一切。

他截除了左手，许多天后，终于从医院回到家。Charlie一如既往在早上推开了门，这一回迎接他的不再是震天响的G小调第一小提琴协奏曲了。他安安静静坐在那儿看书。

作为一个从事业和婚姻的失望中捱了过来的人，本来应当是他拿着花去感谢他的贵人，不过一切都很自然地反了过来。老头拿着一束花、一袋子食品、一份报纸走了进来。

“没吃早餐？”

“没有。”他很自然地答道，然后更自然地目送Charlie走进厨房，顺手捡起他拿来的报纸看了几眼。自己吃了那么些苦头，让老头给他做早饭也不过分吧，他想着。

他记得左手被捉出来，被按住，然后在钢棒下碎成肉沫时，那种让人发疯的痛楚。被丢在热水房里，寸步难行，随时会被疼死，会被高温水汽煮熟。尽管他成功地活了下来，左手也彻底接受截肢，但幻觉中的痛苦依然缠绕着他。他回想起那个热水房时，除了痛苦，还有一种奇怪的屈辱。好像他们把他隐藏着的丑陋左手拽出来时，就是把他扒了个精光。

他以为自己再也不会做爱了。

Charlie没有让他回忆那一次，甚至没有再提他们有过的合作。这一次，他跟他谈起了天气、学校教育、贸易还有邻居家的狗。终于他提议：“出去吃饭吗？”

他看看日头，沉默地同意了。

Charlie加上后半句：“作为我的爱人？”

他这回吃了一惊。

在他印象中，Charlie要什么给什么，同时又拥有威严，既是他的教育者也是他的床伴。但他从没有说过要把他当做正式的爱人。吃惊归吃惊，他没有表露出来，再次默许了。老头是情场老手，他这么理解，所以这么说可能仅仅是给他们这么多天的相伴关系一个承认。

一起吃饭很愉快，甚至和往常没有不同。

Charlie把他带回自己家，然后突然从衣服内袋里掏出一支笛子。

“这是我上回去威尼斯买的。是件小古董。一直想送给你。”

笛子镶着金边，很精巧。他确实很久没有吹过笛子，但他也知道自己可能没法再吹笛子了。很快他就明白，Charlie早就想好怎么解决了。

在Charlie的指示下，他拿着笛子坐上了他的大腿。他的双手从他腋下穿过，下巴放在他的肩窝上，和他一起握紧了笛子。他指示他含住笛子吹气。

他还没有找到配合的感觉，吹了长长一口气，在换气间歇，让Charlie按空了几个音。Charlie的胸膛因为笑而振动，鼻子喷出的气拂在他脖子上。他也懊丧地松开嘴，露出笑容。Charlie鼓励他继续，他虽然觉得这样很傻，但还是照做了。他再次赶不上Charlie的节奏，又掉了几个音。他吐出笛子骂了一句，又因为Charlie落在他耳朵上的吻而震颤。

在这种情况下他没法体面地发火，只好闭上嘴配合。

Charlie反复演奏同一首曲子，正是他在婚礼上唱的那首。等到他们产生默契，旋律流畅起来，他轻轻开口唱道：

If I don’t see her each day I miss her

Geez what a thrill each time I kiss her……

他的后背感觉得到Charlie胸腔的起伏，心脏的跳动。就像是他们用侧卧位做爱的那一次。他只觉得那是很久很久以前了。那一次他硬是留下浴袍没脱，为了把左手藏在袍子里。以后每一次，他都留下上衣，好让手继续藏着。Charlie也由着他。现在他没有左手了，或许也不必再藏着。

Charlie的身体虽然不强壮，但很温暖，他的手也是暖的。他感觉到欲望起来了，还在努力地维持着笛子中的气息，鼻尖上已经冒出了细细的汗。Charlie在他耳边唱着，像在哄着孩子，而后终于松开了笛子，把它放到一边，轻轻抚过他的脸。他不用眼睛看，一路慢慢从他的眉骨描到耳朵，顺着微微冒出胡茬的脸颊，落到窄窄的下巴两侧。他摸过他的脖颈肩膀和手臂，绕开了左臂截肢的末端，右手与他的右手相扣，左手伸进了他的衣服。他还在唱着：

It’s heaven when I embrace

Nancy with the laughing face

这正是Charlie在婚礼上唱过的歌，听的时候他并没有特别的感觉。直到他唱出最后一个音符，屋子里恢复寂静，他才感觉到一点迟来的心悸。

突然他被向后带倒，拉进怀抱中，暂时忘掉了那种感觉，在Charlie的攻势下掉进了激情中。他用右手勾住Charlie的脖子，保持着平衡，动情地吻他。Charlie的手如同拥有魔力，能在最恰当的节奏里打开他的身体和情绪。他忍不住咬住下唇，露出细细的门牙；后身的开拓又过了几趟，他虽然自认为能忍痛，但痛和爽混杂的激流把他的自持给冲走，让他被托举起来又下坠，忘记了身在何处。他抓住Charlie的头发，歇在他肩膀上，像小孩一样压抑不住地痉挛着，发出团团的呜咽。

在Charlie家里他过了一个愉快又不真实的夜晚。因为不再思虑别的事情而愉快，因为Charlie与他相拥而更加不真实。早上，他被左手给疼醒，觉得既疼又有点暖乎乎的。他睁开眼睛，记起自己左手已经没有了。但是那种连着心脏，让人晕眩的痛感，还有太阳照在上面的温暖感觉，却无比真实。

他呆呆看着传来感觉的那个位置，他左臂延伸的末端，是空的床垫，落下一小片阳光。阳光来自Charlie的身体上方，被他的轮廓挡住了一大片。Charlie安静地睡着，像父亲一般，鼻尖快要碰着他的发顶。

那种心悸的感觉回来了，但下面好像吊住了什么沉甸甸的东西，让他的心被拖得慢了下来，旋即恢复了平静。

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实没看懂原作，写同人全靠编  
> 那首歌：Nancy  
> by Frank Sinatra


End file.
